Coverings such as large, patio-style umbrellas and gazebos are useful on patios, decks, pools, beaches, yards, parks, and other settings for providing protection from the sun or other weather conditions and allowing users a convenient way to enjoy cover while participating in outdoor activities. In addition to providing shade during daytime activities, such coverings can also serve as a focal point for evening activities. For activities after dark, it is desirable for the covering to incorporate some type of lighting.
Conventional lighting for coverings such as umbrellas and gazebos is often attached to the outside surface of a support member or rib structure and includes unsightly exposed connectors and wires. It would therefore be desirable to provide an arrangement by which the electrical components of the lighting system are largely hidden from view. It would further be desirable for such an arrangement to be easy to install and to service.